With the widespread use of social media, sharing of behaviors among users via a network is becoming popular. For example, PTL 1 describes a technology that reflects actual behavior of each user such as walking, running, sitting, standing, and speaking on the phone in a pose of objects showing other users in a virtual space displayed on the screen and represents the degree of friendship between a user and each of other users, the actual position of each user, and characteristics and preferences of behavior by showing the display position of each object.